Sailor Moon: Betrayal
by Konranjyutai
Summary: Chibi Usa's life from age 9 and up. And what happened after stars.


Sailor Moon: Betrayal  
April 2002  
by: Mandasan214@aol.com  
DreamKeeperMandasan@moonprincess.com  
and moonfeathers.com  
::The rights to Sailor Moon and the characters belong to: Toei, Kodansha Monthly Manga, and Naoko Takeuchi. The story-line belongs to me!::  
  
Chapter One: Misery at Neo Tokyô   
  
A long while ago I remember hearing a story from my mother when she was a child. A story that is as far as I know a legend. She told me of a beautiful queen named Neo Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princess 'Small Lady' Serenity. And I will tell my children the same but this is what my mother told me……  
  
"Hmmmm-himmmm" hummed the young princess. "Oh, Diana look how beautiful it is today, the sun is out and-", she paused for a second "I'm just going to sit here and do nothing. I hate being here Diana! It's always so boring!"  
"Nyah…..princess but you always love to sit in the courtyard on these days, or go to see Elios!" replied the cat Diana.  
"Yes I know but I want to go out to the city and look around Tokyô." she sighed.   
  
"But you've seen the city already Small-"Diana stopped, she noticed that her 'Small Lady' had been crying obviously it hadn't been going to the city, it was the fact that she miss the past. Princess Serenity had taken the part of her mother Usagi's cousin in the past, instead of names such Small Lady or Princess Serenity, she had been called by her formal name Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa had seen her mother when Queen Serenity had been age 14-16. She had been told she was not to go back because her training was over. She's missed Tokyô ever since.   
  
Meanwhile, three stories down beneath her, her mother was consulting her fortune teller. This was something only Usagi had known about. She never told anyone about her fortune teller, not even King Endymion. For she feared that it may make her look weak and unworthy. "So tell me of something, I don't know…tell of Chibi-Usa's future." said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hmmm….I see a dark cloud over her," muttered the Hag. The fortune tellers clothes looked more like clothes you'd see on a gypsy. Beautifully hand made but worn and ripped from age. "It's seems unless she leaves this place, she will perish before her sixteenth birthday…She will grow weak, she will die during a fight saving your skin!" The witch gave her a look that said it's time for change.   
  
Usagi stared back, thinking I shouldn't even ask but never-the-less fate or not. "Well, what would happen if she did leave?" Without a doubt in her mind the old hag said, "It depends on your attitude toward the situation! Send her away, I will watch you and you come back here and I will tell you. But remember this much Chiba Usagi, you only get one chance! I'm well aware of time travel and sense it, I will tell you nothing if that becomes you choice!"  
"Yes, madam…" replied Usagi. As she crept up the crystal white staircase toward her daughters room, all she could think of was the fact that she would never she her daughter again….the fact that she only had one chance…the fact that death is not an option.  
"Small Lady?," she stood outside her daughter's room.  
"Yes mother?" replied Chibi-Usa.  
"Come here for a minute I need to speak with you." Usagi's heart was pounding, as if to cry and to fall at the same time.   
  
"Yes, mother?" said her daughter, "Well, lets begin" started Usagi, she couldn't think, she was blocked. She felt as if someone had closed her eyes and took out her brain. At final moment she blurted out, "I'm afraid you must leave Chibi-Usa! You are banned, exiled from this palace, its in everyone here's best interest that you leave now!"   
Suddenly both Usagi and Chibi-Usa's faces had turned the color of sour milk. Chibi-Usa broke down into tears. 'FINE! If you want me to leave and you think I'm such a bad child then fine! I'll leave!" Chibi-Usa now red faced turned and went to receive her belongs.   
Usagi still pale went back downstairs, not forgetting to yell, "I want you out before I come back up!" She slowly crept back down the staircase.  
"Well-well!" said a shallow voice. "Didn't think you'd exile the poor girl!"  
"Alright, tell me now!" cried Serenity.  
"Hm…alright then! Well you turn of events have really shaken the dark cloud." The Hag sneered. With this smile she looked even more like a Hag then before.  
"What do you mean!?" cried Serenity.  
"Well, I guess I forgot to mention, exiling often brings hatred and anger into the situation!"  
"What!?"  
"She now loathes you Usagi! She hates you and in the near future she will crave your blood! Not you throne or crystal like the other's just your blood!" she replied still sneering.  
  
::So did you like it? There more trust...email me you comments at Mandasan214@aol.com! Peace!:: 


End file.
